STAR TREK STARBASE 248 1x01 Between the Lines
by Man of Trek Lore
Summary: Sector 248: the most economically crucial sector to 200 worlds and 30 trillion lives. It's now in danger of collapsing! The mission of SB248: Maintain the shipping lanes and stop terrorists from causing deadly chaos...
1. Teaser

Sector 248 – Mondaran System  
  
Hatachi stood there, grinning as the masked pirate (he thought he was a pirate, at least), stood there with the pistol to his head. Hatachi couldn't help but laugh, as he could make zero sense out of why pirates would want to hijack his freighter full of Tribbles.  
Maybe it was his storage methods.  
The pirate seemed to glance at his associate, who was working on a small console. In turn, he turned back to Hatachi, whose smile still was unwavering. "What?"  
"You have a Tribble fetish?"  
A small pirate device, attached to the console, bleeped loudly. The associate checked it, and detatched it. "We have the database."  
Or maybe it was that other valuable cargo that Hatachi was just vaporized for.  
The lead pirate, after finishing his dirty deed, nodded. "Let's get out of here. Blow this thing apart."  
Not so soon after the pirates beamed off of the bridge, did their ship empty out on the freighter. The freighter came apart at the seems under the immense stress of a full-forced torpedo pounding...  
  
END OF TEASER... 


	2. Act I

ACT I  
  
**Captain's Log.  
Stardate 60012.7  
The Enterprise is en-route to Sector 441, to assist Deep Space Twelve's  
endeavours in the Briar Patch. And I'm looking forward to some R&R on  
Ba'ku, after a long six months in Sector RJ-141.  
**  
"So the dog says to the cat 'get off my chain!'"  
Lieutenant Ezri Dax, ship's counselor, gave out a loud belly-laugh at Commander Madden's bad joke. Doctor Julian Bashir gave a smerk, but Lieutenant Tom Paris was unamused. Worf... well, Worf was clueless.  
The forward lounge was a little busy. It was the first time in over six months that the crew could unwind after a long exploratory mission that almost taxed the entire ship. RJ-141 was a huge sector, to be sure. It's not every day that a starship can take a brief rest to get younger after a hard half-year's worth of work. Though, Paris would perfer Earth over any other planet, to be with his wife and daughter... and their newborn son, Jacob.  
Bashir glanced at Worf, who just drank his prune juice. "Aw, c'mon, Worf. Surely you could understand the humor in that joke, even just a little."  
Worf offered no reply, except "I would have had the dog eat the cat."  
More laughter. Even Worf seemed to smile at that.  
Paris yawned, then took a deep breath after. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to take a nice, long bath and a nap."  
"That seems like a good idea," Ezri said.  
"How long until we reach DS12?" Madden wondered.  
Paris checked a chronometer on the wall. "I think about another two days or so."  
"Two days? I think the time is worth it," Madden offered.  
A comm signal sounded. "_Senior officers report to the briefing room_," Captain Picard ordered over the comm.  
Paris rubbed his eyes. "So much for that idea."  
"Let's go," Bashir said, putting his drink down.  
  
...Then, the freighter exploded into millions of bits.  
The screen changed images. Now, a masked pirate appeared, holding a pistol in the air. "Six systems have fallen to our cause. If the Federation does not withdraw from this sector, you will find yourselves in a world of chaos. I assure you of it. Long live the Negarani!"  
Then, the giant screen went blank.  
Everyone slowly turned back to the table, where Picard presided over the meeting. "We've been ordered to detour from DS12, and head to Starbase 248 to ascertain and assist in diplomatic efforts to end the terrorist problem," Picard explained.  
"So much for my long bubble bath," Paris snipped.  
"Is there any indication as to motive or reason for wanting the Federation gone from Sector 248?" Madden wondered.  
Picard shook his head. "We don't know. The reason could be anything."  
"He just seems psychotic," Dax offered. "Whoever this guy is, he seems to believe his world is the only world out there. That, alone, makes him dangerous."  
"The Enterprise will meet with the Timberwolf in Sector 328," Picard briefed. "Then, we'll set a course back for Sector 248."  
"Are we escorting a hospital ship too?" wondered Lieutenant Commander Harry Kim.  
"The new Starbase Commander is aboard the Timberwolf," Picard explained. "We're to deliver him to Starbase 248, and assist in the mediations."  
"Do we know anything more about these terrorists?" Worf wondered.  
Picard shook his head. "As far as we know, they are a complete mystery. And that's all I have for now. Mister Paris, please alter course to rondevouz with the Timberwolf in sector 328."  
"Aye, Captain," Paris said.  
"Dismissed."  
  
"You can't be serious!"  
"_Indeed, I am_."  
"But what am I supposed to do with this? This thing isn't even armed!"  
Crewman Michael Dallas sat in the 2-man capable cockpit of the tiny hauler, which floated in the void of space in front of docking port gamma of Starbase 248. The young man set some commands, as he talked into his headset to the starbase operations officer.  
Meanwhile, in the operations center, Commander Kaori Nakajima stood behind a crewman at the operations console. Nakajima's Japanese features were mired by the fact that her Vulcan features stood out like a sore thumb in an empty room. She also looked about 20-years too young to be wearing a Starfleet uniform, let alone a commander's rank.  
"These supplies must make it to the Minas Supply Depot in the Dolidge System," Nakajima explained.  
"_What if the terrorists come to get me?_"  
"If you don't deliver these supplies, the terrorists will take out another couple of hundred people. And I could get very... emotional... if that were to happen."  
"_And I thought you Vulcans embraced logic over emotion_."  
"To paraphrase Ambassador Spock: 'The needs of the many outweight the needs of' a single pilot. Are we in the clear?"  
In the cockpit of the hauler, Dallas sighed. "Acknowledged, 248. Hauler Six out." Dallas closed the channel, and set his course. "Women... can't live with them... can't disobey an order from a beautiful one. Computer, start flight recorder. Engaging warp engines."  
As the Hauler registered its warp entry with the station, a junior officer handed Nakajima a padd. After reading it quickly, she sighed heavily, in clear frustration. "Your people let a power drain go unnoticed?"  
The junior officer said nothing. "Respectfully, Commander, I am not in charge of station maitenence."  
"The _Enterprise _is due to arrive soon," Nakajima said. "I want everything completely operational by the time Captain Picard sets foot on this station. Is that clear, Crewman?"  
"Yes, Commander," the junior said, snapping to attention.  
"Good. Now return to maitenence section, and get this station running like it was brand new."  
"Yes, Commander." With that, the junior turned about and walked off.  
Nakajima sighed, putting the padd down on the console. She stopped a moment, her Vulcan sense of logic coming back to her. "Maybe I was a little hard on him?"  
"It wasn't his fault," said a Chinese in a security uniform. "The section chief has been completely lax on repairs as of late."  
The Vulcan/Human shook her head. "I don't know what to do, Tao. I've got Starfleet Command holding an axe over my head. I've got terrorists who will probably target the station next. And, I have the Flagship docking here within the next day. My Vulcan sense of logic is being crushed with stress."  
"Maybe the new operations chief will run this station a lot better than Lieutenant Kaolin did," Lieutenant Tao Xan Nu Wing told his old friend.  
"I am counting on it," Nakajima said. "If he can't, we're in trouble."  
There was a long silence that followed. A few beeps. A few hums. Some crewmen coming in and out of Ops.  
Finally, Wing had enough. "I'm taking the Ohio to follow Hauler Six. Dallas was right though, he wouldn't survive. Those starbase cargo haulers don't even have shields. They're not meant for interstellar travel."  
Nakajima sighed. Coming back to reality, she took the padd back, and headed to the office. "Be careful, Lieutenant."  
"Aye, Commander."  
  
The transporter effect ended. Captain Bruce McGawan ran a hand through his long hair, and fixed his black leather jacket. He picked up his huge heavy duffel, and stepped down to the main deck, where he was greeted by Captain Picard and Commander Madden.  
Picard shook hands with McGawan. "Welcome aboard the Enterprise, Captain McGawan."  
"Nice to finally get a chance to come aboard," McGawan said. "I've been dying to see this ship from the inside."  
"This is my first officer, Commander Madden."  
Madden and McGawan shook hands. "A pleasure, Captain."  
"I'm sorry for my bad appearance," McGawan said, referring to the long hair, bierd and mustache. "I've been recalled from shore leave. And I kind-of wanted to stay in my 'civilian' form before I shape-shift into my Starfleet persona."  
"I can understand that," Madden said.  
Picard smerked as he hit his combadge. "Picard to bridge."  
"Worf here."  
"Mister Worf, Captain McGawan is aboard. Have Mister Paris set a course for Sector 248, warp five."  
"Understood."  
"We have arranged quarters for your stay aboard the Enterprise," Picard told McGawan. "Commander Madden will show you the way."  
McGawan nodded. "Thank you, Captain."  
"Starfleet Command has prepared a briefing for you," Picard continued. "You may have to switch back into that Starfleet personae much earlier than expected."  
"I will, once we get to Sector 248," McGawan said. "I want to enjoy what little freedom I have left."  
"Commander, if you please," Picard offered.  
"Of course. Captain, please follow me," Madden said, leading McGawan out of the transporter room.  
  
"How much of a delay will it be?"  
"I can't say for sure," Picard told Commodore Napp of Deep Space Twelve. "As long as it takes us to figure out what's going on out here."  
"I know how important Sector 248 is to the Federation," Napp said. "But Sector 441 is in turmoil! We've got problems left and right, and we're all spread too thin. We need a stronger command presence."  
"I will do what I can," Picard said. "In the meantime, Sector 248 has priority."  
Napp nodded. "I understand. We're all victims of Federation politics, I think. I'll contact Admiral Necheyev and see if we can get more ships out here."  
"We'll be at 441 as soon as we're through here," Picard said.  
A comm signal sounded. "Worf to Captain Picard."  
Picard hit his combadge in reply. "Picard here."  
"Captain, we are picking up a distress call from the Dolidge System."  
"It's beginning already, I see," Napp said. "I'll let you go, Captain."  
"Please give my regards to the Admiral, Commodore. Picard out."  
Following, Picard came onto the bridge, full boldness and all. "Report."  
Madden left Picard's seat, and took his own. "A Federation Starbase cargo hauler, and a runabout. They say they're under attack."  
"Mister Paris, what's our ETA?"  
Paris checked his console. "At our current speed, fourteen hours, twenty-five minutes."  
"Go to maximum warp," Picard ordered.  
"New ETA, three hours, ten minutes," Paris reported.  
"Mister Worf, hail Starbase 248 on subspace," Picard requested.  
Worf complied. The result was positive. "I have the station commander on the line, Captain."  
"On screen." The screen's image switched to a very young female Vulcan. Picard straightened his tunic at the sight of the crewman. "This is Captain Picard of the Enterprise."  
The Vulcan looked up at the screen. "Commander Nakajima, Starbase 248. What can we do for you, Captain?"  
"We just received a distress call from a starbase cargo hauler and a runabout," Picard notified. "Are there any starships docked that you can send out? We're still three hours away at maximum warp."  
"The Detroit just docked," Nakajima informed. "But, they're a supply ship. They're not equipped for combat situations."  
Madden stood, after coming out of thought pondering. "Captain, isn't Captain Daniels assigned to this sector?"  
"Ah yes, the Gulfstream," Picard recalled. "Commander, what is the position of the Gulfstream?"  
Nakajima checked. "They're closer. They can make it way before you get here, Captain. Stand by. I will see if Daniels can make the mission."  
The screen's image changed for a small moment, to the standard stand- by screen, with "STAND BY" blinking on and off.  
After three minutes of waiting, Nakajima's image came back. "The Gulfstream is on her way, Captain."  
Picard nodded. "Acknowledged. We'll descellerate to warp seven and continue on course."  
Nakajima nodded. "Understood. That should put you about ten hours out of port."  
Paris ran the calculations. "Warp seven will bring us to port in nine hours, forty-seven minutes, Captain."  
"Make it so," Picard ordered. "Godspeed to Captain Daniels and his crew."  
Nakajima nodded. "See you in ten hours. 248 out."  
That put an end to that episode.  
  
Dallas braced again, as the pirate vessel came around for another pass. Again, he attempted to hail the pirates. "This is the Federation Cargo Hauler Six! Stop your attack, immediately!"  
Another smashing into the cargo bay.  
Dallas checked his sensors. The Ohio was still on her way, but still three minutes away. Also, he just picked up the Gulfstream screaming their way. They'll be here in ten.  
Both ships will be too late.  
"Well, that was of no use—"Dallas was interupted by enemy fire.  
"I gotta do something fast. Coming full about. Computer, bring warp drive online—"  
Another barrage, sending sparks flying from the aft of the cockpit.  
"Just wonderful," Dallas said. "Warp drive is damaged." Suddenly, warnings sounded on the operations console. The pirates were hijacking the freight!  
That needed to stop, immediately.  
"Computer, status of warp drive."  
"Warp drive capacity down to sixty-percent."  
Dallas grinned. "Computer, generate a warp field with a point-six- two-five phase variance. That won't stop their weapons fire, but it'll prevent transport."  
On the ops console, the sensors recorded that the transports have stopped.  
That saved the cargo. But, it made the pirates that much more angry. They began to pelt the hull with phaser fire.  
"Warning, structural integrety down to forty-five—" A massive explosion in the back of the cockpit bay. "Warning, hull breach in cargo containers two and four. Structural integrety down to twenty-six percent."  
"Shit! Computer, open a channel to the Ohio."  
On one of the viewscreens, in a hazy and snowy picture, Wing appeared. "Stay with me, Dallas!"  
"Hurry the hell up!" Dallas paniced. "My ship's coming apart at the seams!"  
"Hold on, I'm coming!"  
A single starburst formed, spitting out a Danube class runabout. The runabout came out, weapons firing. It only diverted three of the pirate ships, as the other three continued to pelt the living tar out of the hauler.  
The three diverted pirates attempted to block the runabout from the hauler. However, Dallas wasn't about to let that happen.  
Quickly, he set a collision course against the Ohio. Dallas had no intention of ramming the runabout, but he was getting the hell off this unprotected death trap. He shut the warp core down, killing the unstable subspace field. Dallas, then, pointed the transporter beams to the Ohio, and beamed the cargo, and himself, aboard.  
After transport ended, the hauler nearly vaporized under weapons fire.  
Meanwhile, as Dallas materialized on the platform, Wing took out a pirate. However, the pirates also took out the Ohio's warp core.  
Things were not turning out so well.  
Dallas slapped Wing on the shoulder, and Wing freely gave up the helm, as Wing took tactical. "I was never much of a pilot."  
"Taking evasive maneuvers, pattern delta four," Dallas announced for the flight recorders.  
"Bringing aft weapons array online," Wing said. "Diverting all shields aft."  
"Setting a retreat vector," Dallas said. "Full impulse."  
A sudden starburst appeared directly in front of the runabout. A Galaxy class starship was regurgitated from the starburst, firing all phasers. Four of the six pirate ships turned tail and ran, while two stuborn ones began to pelt the Ohio.  
Thankfully, the Galaxy destroyed the pirates with ease. They just didn't get the message!  
The small comms screen came to life. Captain Nicholai Daniels appeared, scratching his head. "This is Captain Daniels of the Gulfstream. You guys alright?"  
Dallas rubbed his eyes, and let the senior officer speak. "Lieutenant Tao Wing of SB248. Thanks for the rescue."  
"What's your status, Lieutenant?"  
Wing checked the systems to see if there was anything more that needed to be checked. "Warp drive is down. And we barely have shields."  
Some activity on the bridge caused Daniels to be pulled away for a moment. He turned back to the screen after investigating. "We're picking up debris from a cargo hauler."  
Dallas volunteered. "The pilot and cargo are safe, Captain. I think our mission is over."  
Daniels nodded. "I agree. Initiate docking protocol, and we'll take you back to SB248. Shuttle bay one."  
Wing and Dallas both said "Understood," at the same time. That ended the transmission.  
  
END OF ACT I


	3. Act II

ACT II  
  
The Enterprise dropped from warp, greeted by a starbase hauler. The ships served to load and offload cargo on and off the starship. They also contained work bees that repaired damages on the ship, and conducted routine maitenence.  
The young female pilot nodded on the main viewscreen. "Welcome to Starbase 248, Enterprise. Follow my vector to dock."  
"Acknowledged," Picard said.  
"Following the vector," Paris announced.  
"All hands, prepare for docking protocol," Madden announced.  
Within moments, Enterprise entered into a drydock, attached to the starbase. The starship nestled into the dock, like a baby into a craddle. The hauler came about, hovering just above the saucer, launching work bees.  
Twenty minutes later, Lieutenant Commander Geordie LaForge looked over the Runabout Ohio, which still sat in the main shuttlebay of the Gulfstream.  
Right beside him was Lieutenant Rachel Kelliram, the Gulfstream's chief engineer. Standing behind them both was Captain Picard, Commander Nakajima, and Lieutenant Wing. "They sure did a number on you guys," Nakajima noted to Wing.  
Wing sighed. "They have type eight phasers. I don't know where they got that firepower from, but that's not usually sold to civilians or on the black market. I know. I've searched the black market. They're hard to come by."  
"The Enterprise has been outfitted with type nine phaser arrays," Picard noted. "The main core of the fleet still uses type eight."  
"So does the Gulfstream," Kelliram mentioned, while she ran a tricorder over a phser burn. "There's no doubt about it, Captain. These blast marks are consistent with a type eight phaser."  
"That's fleet core hardware," Nakajima said. "They must've gotten some support from within Starfleet."  
"Doubtful," Wing said, with optimism. "But that's just my Starfleet ideals talking."  
The shuttlebay corridor egress yawned open. A short-haired, smooth- faced, fully uniformed, and very well cleaned, Captain Bruce McGawan stepped into the shuttlebay. In his "Starfleet personae," he seems to command his facilties with the greatest of presence. "Sorry I'm late, Captain. It takes a while to get cleaned up after looking like an ape."  
"Not at all," Picard said. "We were just going over the damage on the Ohio Runabout."  
Nakajima turned to McGawan, who smiled warmly at her. Of course, Nakajima surrendered to her Vulcan side, keeping the emotions hidden with the greatest of ease. "Commander Kaori Nakajima, Station Manager."  
"Captain Bruce McGawan," McGawan introduced. "Sector Commander."  
"Does that mean I have to move out of the office?" Nakajima wondered.  
"Hmm... yes," McGawan confirmed. "That's funny. I didn't think Vulcans had a sense of sarcasm. Nor a human name."  
"You will find that I am not a typical Vulcan, Captain."  
"I can see that."  
"Captain," LaForge addressed. "I want to have a look at the Ohio's sensor logs. I'd like to check out the scans she took of the pirate vessels."  
Picard yielded to McGawan. "Captain, this is now your command."  
McGawan nodded. "Go ahead, Mister LaForge. Report back to Captain Picard whatever you find."  
LaForge nodded. "Understood."  
Nakajima nodded. "I think it's time to brief you two on what's going on. If you'll follow me to the conference room on the station."  
  
"For the last three weeks, these so-called 'Freedom Fighters' have been looting freighters and supply stations," Commander Nakajima briefed, before an audience of Picard, McGawan, Worf, and Wing. "Starfleet intelligence has zero information on the details of this terrorist unit. So far, we have no idea where they originate from, nor do we have any leads to a base of operations, or anyone involved with the group."  
Wing sat at his position at the conference table, with his arms crossed. He looked intently at the video replay logs of the hijacking of an Orion transport tug. The terrorists blew the ship apart without mercy.  
"Command wants this situation taken care-of, ASAP," Nakajima concluded.  
"The Enterprise will set a course for the Minas Supply Depot," Picard briefed. "It seems like the best place to start our investigation."  
"Agreed," McGawan said. "I'll have the Gulfstream maintain position here, until you return. I'm sure Captain Daniels would want to conduct his own part of the investigation."  
"I'll have our people ready Enterprise for immediate departure," Nakajima said. "In the meantime, Captain McGawan, the sector is yours."  
"Yippie," McGawan said, his comment filled with sarcasm. "Let's get to it."  
  
_Seven year-old Josh ran to his mother, who held him tight. "Mommy," he said, "when will the bad men let us free?"  
"Soon, baby, soon," Jennifer said. The room was crowded, but there was still plenty of space to walk around in. Her husband, Richard, came to her, and kissed her softly. "What is it?"  
"They have secured all of the habitat and equipement modules," Richard said. "I don't know what's going on. No one can get anywhere. They've locked us down."  
"How about getting a message out to Starbase 248?"  
"Already tried, My Love," Richard said. "When Sam and Thomas went into the communications room to send a subspace message, they were killed."  
Jennifer put a hand to her mouth. "My God... I hope they didn't suffer much..."  
"Actually, they were viciously slaughtered, while I was forced to watch," Richard said. "They let me go only as a reminder to me that I shouldn't do anything like that again."  
"Wow Mommy, look!" Josh said, pointing to a viewport. "That is a huge starship!"  
Jennifer and Richard, along with anyone who can crowd near a viewport, looked out to see the massive starship settle into an orbit around the station. Jennifer read the text between the streamlines on the secondary hull. She smiled broadly. "Starfleet must've gotten our message!" she said, happily. "Good job, Sam and Tommy! God rest you two!"  
Richard smiled. "Good. Let's get ready to get the hell out... of..."  
They all watched through the viewports. The Enterprise turned on a fine dime towards some random point in space. She turned so quickly that it was almost unreal to watch. Then, as though in the same motion, the Enterprise jumped to warp.  
Jennifer and Richard both looked at eachother, stunned. "What the hell's going on...?"  
Suddenly, a scortching heat filled the room. A heat so intense that it brought on darkness in a matter of seconds...  
_  
**Captain's Log.  
Supplemental. The Enterprise has arrived at the Minas Supply Depot, where we will begin  
our investigation.  
**  
The Enterprise's deflectors managed to push some of the debris from the earlier battle out of the way. Picard stood on the bridge, looking at the old style supply depot, that resembled the infamous K7 station. The station's exterior offered a very weathered look, and only a faint semblence of the old station's designation shown on the central module.  
"Hold position, Mister Paris," Picard ordered. "Mister Kim, scan the station. Mister Worf, hail the station."  
All did as they were told with uncany precision that Picard had come to expect from them over the last few years. Easily, and quickly, Worf reported in. "Channel is open, Captain."  
"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise. Please respond."  
After a brief pause, Worf reported the obvious. "There is no response, Captain."  
"Captain," Kim reported, "I've scanned the central module of the station. I'm not picking up any life signs."  
"Finish your sweep," Picard ordered.  
It didn't take Kim long to comply to the order and finish. "Nothing, Captain. Nowhere on the station." However, out of nowhere, the ops sensors went off the deep end. "I'm picking up an overload in the central power core of the station!"  
"The energy build up is at an increased rate," Worf said.  
"At this rate, the station will blow in a matter of seconds!" Kim urged.  
Urgently, Picard lept into action. "Warp one, any course Mister Paris."  
Paris didn't even reply. With reflex, he set a preprogrammed course, and hit the engage button on the console. Just as the Enterprise jumped into warp, the station went up in flames.  
Only when the ship was in warp did Paris announce, "Aye, Captain."  
  
"What do you mean the 'power failed'?"  
"I mean, Sir, the power failed on level five," the engineer announced.  
McGawan snarled. "Listen, Mister. I didn't get transferred to this station only to have the power shut off on me like someone who didn't pay their power bill. Fix it, fix it right, or you're going to find yourself out the nearest airlock. Got it?"  
"Umm... yes, Captain!" With that, the crewman scampered away.  
"You know, Captain," Nakajima said, after the crewman disappeared into the turbolift, "You can't threaten crewmen like that."  
"Yes I can," McGawan said. "Anything to get the job done faster, better, and right is fair game, Commander. That includes exposure to the harsh vacuum of space."  
"Captain," Wing called from the operations console, "The Enterprise is reporting back via subspace. They're reporting that the Minas Supply Depot has been destroyed."  
"What the hell?" McGawan crossed the upper level of the operations section, and finished reading the text report. "Well, this is just great. Now what the hell is going on?"  
  
After a few moments, Enterprise returned to the new debris field of what was left of the Minas Supply Depot. On the bridge, Doctor Bashir joined them in hopes that the sensors were right about there being no one on the station. He ran his scans from a side station.  
"Mister Worf," Madden addressed, "what do you make of the debris?"  
Worf ran a few scans on the debris to see if he could recognize the scorch marks on the hull fragments. "Sensors are registering evidence of a tricobalt explosion."  
"That would easily ensure no survivors and total devistation," Bashir said. Finally, his scanns have ended and the results were coming in. "Captain, I'm picking up huge amounts of organic fragments within the debris. And I'm pretty sure it's not from the depot's hydroponic bays."  
"I thought sensors recorded no life signs on the station," Picard recalled.  
"None were detected," Kim said. "I'm sure of it."  
"Captain, there are stray tachions within the debris field," Worf said, "consistant with a high-frequency dampening field."  
"I can't be sure of the exact count," Bashir said, "but I am picking up traces of biomatter from at least twelve different races, and in huge quantities. Judging from what the sensors have found, I think about two hundred people were killed in this blast."  
Picard's heart sank. So did Dax's. She was right beside Picard to comfort him. However, no solice could be found right away. "I know it doesn't make a difference right away," Dax said, comfortingly, "but there was nothing we could have done, Captain."  
Worf's tactical board startled everyone out of their shocked trance. "Captain, six vessels have dropped out of warp and are on an intercept course."  
Picard came to, just enough, to mumble in a broken voice, "How long until they—" And he was answered with the rumbling of the deck beneath him. "Red alert! Mister Paris take evasive action. Hail them."  
Worf tried. "There is no response."  
Another blast sent an EPS conduit on overload on the bridge. The unmanned station blew apart.  
"I guess there was your reply, Captain," Paris snipped.  
"Sensors confirm type nine phaser arrays," Worf said.  
"Where the hell are they getting this firepower from?" Kim wondered aloud.  
"Helm, set a course for SB248. Maximum warp."  
"Aye, Captain."  
The Enterprise had to maneuver, difficultly, around the enemy ships. Paris did his absolute best to keep their weapons away from the warp drive systems. It wasn't an easy job, but he managed to get the Enterprise into warp without much of a challenge.  
"Send a message to SB248," Picard said to Commander Madden. "Inform them to report to Starfleet Command. The problem just got worse."  
Madden nodded. "Understood, Captain."  
Dax put a hand on Picard's shoulder just as he began to relax and sink back into mourning for the dead. She leaned over, and whispered to him, "Take a break, Jean-Luc."  
Picard sighed deeply, looking somber. "Commander Madden?"  
Madden looked over. "Yes, Captain?"  
"You have the bridge. I'll be in my read—" Dax squeezed his shoulder more. He turned to see Dax shaking her head. Finally, Picard surrendered. "In my quarters."  
Madden smiled, understanding completely. "Aye, Captain."  
  
END OF ACT II 


	4. Act III

ACT III  
  
With the Enterprise nestled inside a docking bay, workbees began to work on the minor battle damage the mighty starship has taken in the last mission. Meanwhile, onboard the Enterprise, Lieutenant Commander Harry Kim has his hands full, as he is currently in command while the Captain and Commander Madden are onboard the station.  
One of his many, many items on a long list of things to do, Kim has to get a report from La Forge in Engineering. The veterine engineer worked dilligently, checking the warp drive with a tricorder, as Lieutenant Steve Fletcher, and Ensign Karl Fielder worked on a damaged regulator assembly inside the dilithium chamber.  
When La Forge got good readings on his tricorder, he nodded. "Okay guys, that's good. Reinitialize the starboard interlocks. Let's see if these new regulators will hold or not."  
Kim walked in, just as the engineers began to screw around with buttons and switches inside of the matrix. Kim nodded to La Forge, who noticed him walking in. "Report."  
"The primary flow regulator was damaged in the attack," La Forge reported. "We've been working on it, but still nothing so far. By the way, thanks for taking command. We're really busy down here."  
"No problem, Geordie," Kim said. "You owe me big time for this."  
Kim turned around in place, and found Captain McGawan standing behind him. "Mister Kim, do you have a moment?"  
"No," Kim said bluntly. "How can I help you, Captain?"  
"I need your help, Mister Kim."  
"I'm really busy now, Captain," Kim said. "I've got a ship full of things to mana-"  
"Sickbay to Kim," Doctor Bashir's voice interupted.  
Kim hit his combadge, without taking his eyes off of his padd. "Kim here."  
"A power surge just started a small plasma fire inside the bulkhead behind the primary surgical chamber."  
Kim sighed in frustration, and ran quickly to the nearest diagonstics console. "Which EPS relays ruptured?"  
A pause. "I think relays twelve-twenty-two and twelve-thirty-five."  
"You 'think'?"  
"I don't know!" Bashir said. "I'm a doctor. Not a damned engineer!"  
"Stand by, Doctor." Kim initialized a shutdown sequence. However, he realized something – the EPS relays that were in danger were the ones that regulated gravity and life support on the entire medical deck. There were unused auxiliary conduits to use to transfer power, but as to not indanger anyone on deck five, the power needed to be transferred similtaniously.  
"Captain," Kim called. "How good are you at engineering?"  
McGawan gave Kim a strange look. "The extent of my engineering experience is taking a phaser, set to kill, to a locked door."  
"That'll do." When McGawan came to Kim, Kim set everything to a single button. "When I give the word, press this button." It was blinking red. "That's all I need you to do."  
McGawan nodded.  
Kim ran to another station, calling La Forge. "Geordie, I need a redirection of power flow on deck five."  
"Which conduits?"  
"Twenty through forty."  
"That's life support and gravity on deck five," Geordie argued. "You'll knock out sickbay!"  
"There's a plasma fire in progress," Kim said. "If we don't redirect the power flow, that plasma fire will kill everyone on that deck faster than one second of failed life support."  
La Forge nodded, crossing engineering, and taking a station next to Kim. "I'm openning the auxiliary EP flow junctions," La Forge said. "You'll have to shut down the relays and power the auxiliaries at the exact same time. Otherwise, either life support and gravity will go out, or you'll overload the primary conduits and blow the entire deck into space."  
"On my mark, Captain," Kim shouted.  
La Forge initiated a protocol. "Junction openning in progress."  
"Initiating shutdown protocol," Kim said. Just before the screen showed a yellow line going on a redirection path, Kim shouted, "Now, Captain!"  
Right on target, McGawan shut down the plasma feeds to the primary EPS conduits. The yellow lines to the primaries stopped, like a train going onto another track.  
Also, the readings on the plasma fire stopped as well.  
Kim still held his breath as he announced, "Sickbay, report."  
"All is well, Commander," Bashir reported.  
"Acknowledged. Kim out." Kim tapped his combadge. "Do you have people we can spare to repair those primaries?" Kim wondered aloud to La Forge.  
Geordie nodded. "I can spell Weller and Jonas."  
Kim nodded. "I'll be on the bridge. Inform the Captain when the warp drive is ready to go back online."  
La Forge nodded. "Aye, Commander."  
McGawan grinned.  
Kim turned to McGawan, and took his padd back. "I'm really sorry, Captain. I'm really busy right now."  
McGawan nodded. "It's fine, Commander. I'll get you when you're free."  
"Aye, Captain."  
  
"This is total bullshit!" shouted a very frustrated Nakajima. Her human side has clearly defeated her Vulcan sense of control, and she was clearly angry. But, she had to blame herself. "Those pathetic sons of bitches had control of Minas the entre time!"  
"I sympathize, Commander," Picard said, while he, Nakajima, and Commander Madden met up in Nakajima's new office, off of the lower level of the operations center. The viewport offered a graceful view of Morias Four, the shining class M planet that, at this time of year, was in view of the station. Nakajima was looking at the planet as Picard was making his statement. "But right now, we have more problems to deal with."  
"Yeah, like telling twenty-two star systems outside of the sector that they're no longer on the primary Federation trade route," Nakajima said. "Do you have any idea how that will affect those twenty-two worlds?"  
Picard could only imagine. Madden had no words, except "I guess Starfleet's going to be very busy with those worlds."  
"Four of those twenty-two planets are old Earth colony worlds," Picard said.  
"The Minas Supply Depot was an important base on the trade route," Nakajima said. "It was a way-point for traders, and it headquartered several shipping companies affiliated with Starfleet and three other major players in this quadrent, including the Klingons."  
"The Empire is not going to be happy," Madden guessed.  
"The nearest way station between here and Ceti Alpha is..." Nakajima trailed off, realizing where that way station is. "No, we can't do it. This station isn't equipped to handle the massive amounts of activity associated with the trade route."  
"Perhaps that was the terrorists' plans all along," Offered Captain McGawan, who just freely entered into the office. "Sorry, Commander. Your door was open."  
"We were waiting for you, Captain," Nakajima said, gaining some control back. She sighed heavily. "Sadly, I am forced to agree with Captain McGawan. The terrorists know that we can't handle the activity that is associated with a way station like Minas. We'd have to withdraw on the basis of space and demand."  
A comm signal sounded. "Wing to Commander Nakajima."  
Nakajima hit her combadge. "Go ahead."  
"A convoy of Tarkelian Freighters has just dropped out of warp. They're requesting for all ten ships to be resupplied."  
"I can't believe this," Nakajima said. "It's starting already."  
"We don't have the space to support ten Tarkelian freighters," McGawan said. "The Tarkelia Freight and Supply Union is going to have a field day with this one. What ships are still here?"  
"The Enterprise, the Detroit, and the Gulfstream. We have the Gertland and the Mukaihara coming in in a few hours with supplies to be transferred to the Detroit, before they head to Bajor," Nakajima said.  
"How far is Bajor?" Madden wondered.  
"Five days away at warp seven," Nakajima said.  
"And warp seven point two is the fastest the Tarkelian freighters can travel," McGawan said. "They'd never reach DS9 in time before their provisions run out."  
"The Enterprise can pull out—"  
"Sorry, Captain," McGawan said. "The Enterprise is still undergoing scheduled maitenence. We can't release her."  
"How about the Gulfstream?"  
"It's still that many fewer ports for the Tarkelians to dock," Nakajima said. "Ever if all docking berths were free, they would still be four short."  
McGawan sighed. "How many haulers are left?"  
"Nine," Nakajima said. "But we only have two pilots on duty."  
"Have them report in," McGawan said. "Captain, can you spare anyone from the Enterprise?"  
Picard hit his combadge. "Picard to Enterprise."  
"Kim here."  
"Commander, can you spare seven engeering and flight-qualified personell to report to the starbase?"  
"I can spare me and maybe four others," Kim said. "I'll give command to Commander La Forge."  
"Make it so, select your four," Picard ordered.  
"On our way, Captain. Kim out."  
"I'll go too," Nakajima said. "Lieutenant Wing?"  
"Yes, Commander?"  
"Have the Tarkelians transfer their needs list, and have them sent to the hauler bay for immediate loading and departure," Nakajima ordered. "Tell the lead ship that two, and no more, can dock. And ask Captain Daniels if he can move his ship."  
"I already asked him while I was on hold," Wing said. "He said he's ready for departure protocols."  
Nakajima nodded. "Always one step ahead of me. Thanks. Nakajima out."  
"I'll prepare a report for Starfleet Command, in the meantime," McGawan said. "Before it, Captain Picard, may I have a word with you in private... in my office?"  
"Of course," Picard said. "Commander, return to the Enterprise and assume command. Commander La Forge must have his hands completely full right now."  
Madden nodded. "Aye, Captain."  
Within the hour, all nine haulers launched from the massive hauler bay dome of the starbase, and headed towards the waiting fleet of Tarkelian freighters. The good will operation was underway.  
  
On the haulers, each pilot was paired with one other crewmember, assigned by need of the Tarkelian vessels. Dallas was assigned Wing, Dallas thinks, because Nakajima needed someone to watch his back. And Wing would be that person who could do it.  
"So, what's the new captain like?" Dallas wondered.  
"He seems like a decent man," Wing said. "But he's a little bit brazen."  
"Just what we need, a commander with a big mouth," Dallas said.  
"I believe the phrase is, 'it takes one to know one.'"  
"That wasn't funny," Dallas said. "Coming up on our ship now."  
"Let's do it."  
  
Station Log,  
First Entry. Captain Bruce McGawan, recording.  
Stardate 60024.8  
Repairs to the Enterprise are complete, and is ready to get under way. Starfleet Command has given us the charge of ascertaining this situation, while the Enterprise has been ordered to resume their assignment to Sector  
441. Meanwhile, I have a few decisions to make...  
  
Kim handed Picard his report while Enterprise was in dock, and on the Tarkelian situation. "We've had some problems, but she held together."  
Picard tapped on the padd and just skimmed the report. "Excelent work, Commander. Well done."  
"Thank you, Captain."  
Picard put his padd down, and examined Kim. "Captain McGawan has made an inquiry to me, about you."  
Kim's heart began to beat faster. Ignoring a sector commander is almost like spitting on the captain's shoe. You just simply don't do it. But, Kim did. "I-I'm sorry, Captain. I was busy, and—"  
Picard held up his hand. "According to him, you were focused, deturmined, and you went the extra mile to even help out during the Tarkelian situation. He's really impressed with you."  
"Could you please thank him for me?"  
"I have a better idea," Picard said. "Why don't you thank him yourself?"  
"Sir?"  
"He has requested that you be transferred to the base as base manager," Picard said.  
"Captain, with all due respect to you and Captain McGawan, I would much rather remain here on the Enterprise," Kim said. "I feel my services as science officer would be better suited here."  
"Starfleet Command disagrees with you," Picard said. "Captain McGawan requested you before he realized that Command had already ordered your transfer to SB248."  
"I see."  
"I'm entering into your record," Picard said, "six comendation recommendations, and entering your name into the record for promotion to full Commander. It will take some more time before it goes through, so be a good boy, Mister Kim."  
"Is that supposed to be an insentive?"  
Picard nodded. "It is."  
"It worked," Kim said. "Thank you, Captain Picard. It was an honor to serve with you."  
"The honor was mine, Commander," Picard said, shaking Kim's hand. "You still owe me a few more Voyager stories."  
Kim smiled. "Tom can tell you far many more interesting stories than I can."  
  
McGawan emerged from his office, and stepped onto the operations center. "Report, Commander."  
"The Enterprise has gone to warp," Nakajima reported.  
"And Lieutenant Commander Kim?"  
He emerged from the turbolift, almost on cue. "Here, Captain."  
"You're late, Commander."  
"Sorry Captain," Kim said. "I had a rather long goodbye on the Enterprise."  
"Save your excuses for someone who gives a damn," McGwan said, with a cocky smerk. "Welcome aboard. Now, we have a terrorist situation to settle, I suggest we get to it."  
"Sir," Kim said, as he logged in. Once he got to a main screen at his console, it came to life with comm activity. "We're receiving a message on all subspace bands."  
McGawan nodded. "On main screen."  
The huge IMAX-like screen came to life. There was a masked man standing behind a person, blindfolded. There were also some other masked men, holding phaser rifles and photon grenades. There was also a flag behind them, in alien writing.  
One of them also had a Klingon d'artag, pointed at the blindfolded person's neck.  
Another masked man came forward, wearing a red mask. He also had a padd in his hands. "The destruction of the Minas Supply Depot was one of many victories, aimed at supporting our cause," said the terrorist. "This man is a member of the Elani Confederacy, which is currently a member of the evil beast, the United Federation of Planets. We urge the Elani Government to consider that their child is about to die. If you wish to see your child again, we demand that, in two days time, your government withdraw from the Federation. Or, you will receive the head of your child covered with maggots in two days time. Long live the Negarani!"  
As the others cheered "Long live the Negarani" a few times over, Kim shut the screen off before he was ordered to.  
Another moment later, the station's proximity sensors sounded. Kim, coming back to reality, read the new readings. "Captain, an Elani Warship has just dropped from warp." That followed a comm signal. "They are requesting docking clearance."  
"Give it to them," McGawan said.  
More information, in text, came into Kim's console. "Prime Minister Soliel wishes to meet with you, Captain."  
"Does she really?" McGawan blinked. "Have her sent to my office when she comes board."  
"Aye, Sir," Kim replied.  
"Commander Nakajima, please join me."  
Nakajima nodded and followed McGawan into his office.  
After they disappeared, Wing crossed the center, and came to Kim's side. "So," Wing said, "you served on Voyager, I hear."  
Kim nodded, as he worked. "Why do you ask?"  
"Then you must know Admiral Janeway, right?"  
Kim nodded, again. "Of course. Why?"  
"She's the new Command Chief of Operations," Wing said. "I just wanna know what kind of woman she is?"  
Kim smiled, and turned to Wing. "Then you'll just have to read her book. Everything about her is there."  
"Mosaic? I was never one for reading."  
"Then you'll just have to get to know her for yourself, Lieutenant. Right now, I'm tracing the source of that subspace signal."  
Wing smiled. "No problems. Need a hand?"  
"Sure," Kim said. "Can you start by analyzing the logs from that comm array over here?"  
Wing nodded. "No problem."  
  
Prime Minister Soliel, gracing the captain's office in her beautiful white suit, pierced McGawan with her passionate blue eyes. "Captain, you must understand my position."  
"I understand perfectly," McGawan said. "May I be blunt?"  
Soliel nodded. "Certainly."  
"I think you're too chicken-shit to see the true problem you have," McGawan said.  
"My people have sruvived through two thousand centuries of conflict and wars through diplomatically resolving crisis, such as this," Soliel said. "What my government decides or does not decide to do is not for the Federation to dictate."  
"Don't you see," McGawan urged, "they're going to kill your Son!"  
"I know—"  
"If we don't do something about it now, they're going to behead him, and broadcast it on subspace!" McGawan said.  
"I am aware of that, Captain," Soliel said. "That is why I have decided, in the best interest of my people, to withdraw our Federation membership."  
"You can't be serious," McGawan said. "Do you realize what giving into these terrorists will do? It will strengthen their cause. They won't stop with your people. They'll move on to the next helpless system. Then the next. And then another. Until so many governments have rallied to their cause that they'll destroy the very foundation of power in this sector. Worlds will be economically devistated without Federation support."  
"My people can survive without the trade route."  
"Can it? Can it really survive? Can you ensure it?" McGawan said. "Because you do realize that if it wasn't for the Federation, twenty-eight years ago, your planet would have been in total economic decay, like a set of bad teeth. Your species would have been extinct if it wasn't for the Federation and our help."  
Soliel could see McGawan's point. Her planet's economy's foundation is the Federation. Without them, there would be no jobs for her people. There would be disease, famine, and death. Everything she came to know about her world would be lost forever. Was her son's life worth the lives of over a trillion people? To Soliel, the answer was yes. But... "What do you propose we do?"  
"I don-"  
"Ops to Captain McGawan," Kim called.  
"I'm in a meeting, Harry," McGawan called. "This had better be important."  
"We just completed a trace of that transmission," Kim said. "It's coming from the Lambda Epsilon System."  
"Lambda Epsilon?" Soliel wondered.  
"It's a Federation Terraforming Project," Nakajima confirmed. "There is a small station in orbit of the only remaining planet. They're trying to see if they can successfully terraform a planet orbiting a white dwarf star."  
"What was your son doing in the Lambda Epsilon System?" McGawan wondered.  
"I don't know," Soliel said. "He said he was assigned to an interesting terraforming project last year, but he never told me where. I thought you would know that, Captain."  
"We don't have a list of every single Starfleet Officer. There are simply too many of them to keep track of all at once. We're not God, Sister," McGawan said. "Commander, have Wing devise a logical rescue plan, and order Daniels to head to the Lambda Epsilon System. Let's tell those bastards that they can't mess with the Federation anymore."  
Nakajima nodded, with a small smile on her face. "With pleasure, Sir."  
"I hope you get my son back," Soliel said. "For the sake of our people, please get my son back."  
"We'll do what we can," Nakajima said. "I promise we'll bring him home." She hit her combadge. "Wing, Kim, meet me in my office, on the double. We've got work to do. Nakajima to Captain Daniels, report to my office on the station. Let's get this show on the road."  
  
END OF ACT III 


	5. Act IV

ACT IV  
  
Outside of the Lambda Epsilon System  
  
From the outside of the system, the Gulfstream launched a type 10 shuttlecraft, which screamed into the one planet system. During the flight, Wing kept an eye on sensors, while Dallas few the ship.  
"Kim, talk to me," Wing said on the comm.  
Meanwhile, on the bridge of the Gulfstream, Kim was watching the long range sensors. "Still clear."  
"That's freaky," Dallas returned on the comm. "It seems a little too quiet out here."  
"Keep your eyes on the road, Crewman," Kim ordered.  
On the shuttle, Dallas brought the small craft to within range of a small station, which orbited Lambda Epsilon One. The small station was that like a comm relay, with a solar panel and a subspace antena on it.  
Wing checked the scans of the comm array. "This is it, alright. This is exactly where the transmission came from." Also, he ran a scan of the station. "I'm picking up lifesigns on the station. Two Tellerite, one Human, six Bajoran, and one Elani."  
"Should we lock onto them?"  
"Too obvious, Crewman," Wing said. "We need to secure this station. Alpha team, let's get going."  
Four crewmen accompanied Wing to the center of the craft. "Energize."  
Dallas locked on transporters and energized the team off the shuttle...  
  
...As the transporter effect ended, Wing quickly whipped out a tricorder, and began to scan around. He found the life signs. "Santos, Jones, you're with me. Horowitz, Hamasaki, check out the communications room."  
As Crewman Taro Hamasaki lead Crewman Horowitz towards the communications room, Wing, drawing his phaser, lead his team to the control center, where the life signs are located.  
The small corridor of the station was quiet. Very quiet, and dark. But the air was still warm, which was a good sign, at least. That meant that someone was still on the station. With phaser drawn, they came upon a locked door, which lead into the control center...  
  
...Meanwhile, Hamasaki and Horowitz came to a similar door. However, their door was unlocked, and openned when the sensor was tripped. Inside the communications room was a few screens on a wall, and a typical communications board. The board blinked with transmission activity, and sensor logs.  
Hamasaki made his way across the room, as Horowitz took a guarding position by the door. Hamasaki found a small device attached to the communications console. It contained some data on it. When he played it on his tricorder, it was the terrorist tape.  
He hit his combadge. "Hamasaki to Lieutenant Wing. We found the message device."...  
  
..."Understood," Wing said. Finally, he got the door open with a set of authorization codes. The door eased open, showing the inside of the communications room.  
There were the life signs – the masked terrorists, along with their hostage. They didn't move at all. They were like statues.  
Wing advanced forward, drawing his phaser. The figures didn't move at all. To test the waters, Wing shot a warning shot. Nothing but air, as the beam lanced through what appeared to be a holographic mage.  
Santos found a small device, and shut it down. The fake scene went away, revealing some cylindars, wich blinking lights on it.  
Wing scanned them. His thought came back to him. "It figures. We've been had."  
Santos joined Wing. "Transporter cylindars?"  
Wing nodded. "They're programmed to simulate bioreadings."  
The deck began to rumble, violently. Everyone lost their footing, but managed to stay on their toes. Wing hit the combadge, rushing for an active console. "Shuttle, report!"  
  
..."I'm under attack over here," Dallas said.  
"What else is new?!" Wing called. ...  
  
...Daniels ran onto the bridge, leaping into action. "Helm, take us in. Mister Kim, how many ships are there?"  
"Five," Kim said, scanning the area. "Four are attacking the station, one has the shuttle in a tractor beam."  
"Damn them to hell!" Daniels barked. "Battle stations. Helm, attack pattern delta-four. Target forward phasers on the tracotring ship, and fire."  
The majestic Galaxy-class U.S.S. Gulfstream became a ruthless animal with rabies, firing a spray of weaponsfire on the terrorist ship. The terrorist, in return, fired on the shuttle.  
Kim ferociously worked on his station to get a lock on Dallas, who was probably scared out of his mind. "Captain, we have to shut down that tractor beam," Kim urged. "I can't get a lock on Dallas."  
"Sir," the tactical officer called, "the station's hull integrety is down to forty-five percent."  
"Gulfstream to Wing," Daniels said, "can you guys hold out over there?"  
"I'm working to get these shields up," Wing replied on the comm. "Stand by."  
"Target that ship's tractor emitters," Daniels ordered. "Fire when you have a clean shot. Attack pattern omega."  
The Gulfstream did a complete nose dive, spinning around. When low enough, she swan-dove, and went into an "upwards" motion, firing phasers at the terrorist ship's tractor beam emitter. That ended the tractor siege.  
"I got a lock!" Kim reported. "Energizing!"  
At that moment, the terrorist ship retaliated by destroying the shuttlecraft. As a result, the Gulfstream destroyed the terrorist ship.  
A few moments passed. Finally, Daniels shot up, and turned to Kim. "Did you get him?" Danliels demanded.  
"Sickbay to bridge," called the ship's doctor. "We have Crewman Dallas."  
Everyone relaxed a little bit, as the good news came through.  
"Captain," called the tactical officer. "The station's shields just went up."  
The deck rumbled underneath the bridge. Daniels took to his seat. "Evasive maneuvers. Target the lead ship and fire phasers."  
The Gulfstream complied with the greatest of ease. She came around, firing her aft phasers at one of the terrorist ships. Their shields took heavy damage. However, that same ship turned and fired on the Gulfstream.  
There was vicious pounding. "Damage to the aft torpedo launcher. They're targetting our warp nacells," the tactical officer reported.  
"We don't have time for this," Daniels said. "Helm, bring us about. Make a pass for the station. Mister Kim, let's bring our people home."  
"Aye, Captain," Kim said.  
The Gulfstream came full about, heading for the terraforming station. However, the terrorist ships formed a mini blockade, preventing the Gulfstream from going any closer to the station.  
"This is going to be tough," Daniels said. The enemy ships just stood there, waiting for the Gulfstream to fire. "Hold position. This isn't going to end easy."  
Suddenly, a comm signal came through. "Captain, we're being hailed by the station," the tactical officer said.  
Daniels nodded. "On screen."  
On the screen, twenty masked men surrounded the five man would-be rescue party. One of them, wearing a red mask adorned with golden trim around it, looking like a ninja, stepped forward, holding a massive phaser rifle of somekind. "We have five Federation prisoners. And we will execute them if you attempt any kind of rescue."  
Daniels slowly rose to his feet. "Are they harmed?"  
The red mask shook his head. "No. But they will be soon."  
"I would like to speak with them," Daniels demanded.  
"No."  
"Then, I wish to negotiate for their release," Daniels said.  
"You talk too much," said the terrorist. He motioned behind him. They brought forward, Kim recognized, Hamasaki, and held a d'artag to his neck. Five more men came over, and smacked Hamasaki. He fell to his knees, as they bound his hands and feet. "You are no longer in control here, Captain. Withdraw from here. Or we will kill this man."  
Daniels shook his head. "The Federation does not submit to the will of terrorists. We demand, once again, the release of your prisoners."  
The masked man nodded. "You don't know when to quit. Long live the Negarani!"  
The five man chanted, as one of them smacked Hamasaki against the head, knocking him down. The visual image that followed was nothing more than a gore-fest, as they severed Hamasaki's head, live on visual comm. The whole thing took about a minute, as Hamasaki was still struggling as they cut into his neck. The sounds... the visual... it was too unreal, too graphic. Too horrible for words.  
When it was over, the terrorist was holding Hamasaki's head to the viewer. "You have killed this man," the terrorist said. "If you do not take your losses and leave now, one by one, the others will die. If we read life signs on this station, the others will die."  
Meanwhile, as the terrorist was talking, Kim was testing the station's shields with stray particles from the warp core. "Viewer off," an angry Daniels said. As the viewer blinked off, he was summoned to Kim's station. "I hope you have good news, Commander."  
"I do," Kim said. "I've been attempting to make small, focused narrow-band subspace tunnels, using the warp nacells. It's easily undetectable, because I'm using the radiation field from the bussard collectors as a cover. I may be able to go under the space surrounding the station's shields. And, like threading a wire through a new hole, get a transporter beam through."  
"To get our people home?"  
"Exactly," Kim said. "I'm ready now."  
"Do it," Daniels said. "I'll keep those guys busy. Hail them."  
As Kim went to work, Daniels returned. The screen turned on, revealing the terrorists. "Who do you wish to have killed now, Captain?"  
"No one," Daniels said. "I just wish to speak with you."  
"I do not wish to speak with you," the terrorist in red said. "You are beneath me."  
"I wish to know a few things about your group," Daniels said. "Who are the Negarani?"  
"Gods to you," the terrorist said. "We will bring our wrath upon you and crush you until every last Federation man, woman, and child, is dead and burning in the pits of hell, where you Federation scumbags belong."  
"Are you human?"  
"What kind of dirty question is that? How dare you ask me if I am a member of that rediculus nasty species. For that, another one will die! Bring... HIM!"  
They repeated the gorefest on Santos. However, Santos, it took five minutes for him to finally die, as he put up a fight before they could get the already bloody d'artag into his neck to begin cutting.  
After it, the masked man asked of a very distraught and horrified Captain Daniels, "Any more questions, worm?"  
"Yeah," Daniels managed to say. "Have you seen your surviving hostages lately?"  
The masked man laughed. "Now, I will kill the other one with the slanted eyes! Bring him!"  
"I don't think so," Daniels said. "Mister Kim... Energize!"  
"With pleasure," Kim said, initiating the transporter protocols. Without any problems, the remaining rescue party was beamed aboard without so much as a single glitch. "Transport complete."  
"Doctor Rhodes to the bridge," called the ship's doctor. "I'm bringing everyone to sickbay."  
  
"Acknowledged," Daniels said. "Helm, bring us about. Get us the hell out of here."  
"Aye, Captain."  
Just as the Gulfstream came about, the terrorist ships screamed for the Starfleet vessel, firing all weapons on her. They hit the warp nacells, and crippled them with ease.  
"Warp drive offline!" the helmsman said.  
"We have plasma fires on decks forty-two through thrity-seven. Engineering is in danger!" Kim reported.  
"Weapons are down, shields at zero percent!" the tactical officer called.  
More fire, as the enemy weapons cut into the aft hull of the Gulfstream.  
"Hull breaches, decks thirty one through thrity five!" Kim called. "We have decompression all over the ship!"  
"Seal off those breaches! Emergency force fields! Hail SB248—"  
"Comms are do-"The tactical station exploded, silencing the tactical officer.  
Kim took over the station from the mission ops console. "I'm picking up three more warp signatures closing in!"  
The three starbursts regergitated an Excelsior-B class, an Akira class, and the Ohio runabout. The runabout came to within towing position of the forward hull of the Gulfstream, and hit her with a tractor beam to pull her out of the battle zone.  
On the screen, Commander Nakajima smerked. "Don't worry, four haulers are on their way to give us a push."  
Just as she said so, four haulers dropped from warp, taking up an escorting position. They threw their beams on, and took the Gulfstream to warp.  
After the Gulfstream was safely away, the Mukaihara (the Excelsior), and the Gertland (Akira) retreated to warp, heading back for the station.  
The terrorists did not persue.  
  
**Station Log,  
Stardate 60045.3 The Gulfstream has returned, and is undergoing extensive repairs. While everyone was busy playing with themselves in their failed rescue mission,  
the base has been playing host to several convoys, as this is the only  
serviceable base in the sector. I have made an inquiry to Starfleet  
Command for upgrades to be made to the station.  
They haven't returned my calls. Figures...  
**  
"So, you've been had?"  
Wing nodded to McGawan, as the station doctor ran a tricorder over him. The dark-skined human woman, with a young complexion, nodded to Wing. "You can go."  
"Thanks, Doc."  
"You'd better thank me," Doc said as she went to the next patient.  
Wing and McGawan entered into a corridor, and headed towards a turbolift. "How's Prime Minister Soliel?"  
McGawan shook his head. "Distraught. She returned home to be with her family. It's not every day stuff like this happens. It's bullshit."  
"You got that right."  
A comm signal sounded. "Ops to McGawan."  
McGawan hit his combadge. "Go ahead, Kaori."  
"Sir... you'd better get up here."  
It didn't take long for Wing and McGawan to come to Ops. On the screen, a boy, wearing nothing, was being chased by the camera man and three others, in a bright wooded area. One of the masked men threw a rock to the boy. The rock hit the boy in the back, and the boy went down.  
The men quickly rushed forward, kicking the boy. They turned him over, and the face confirmed the identity. With a d'artag, they mutiliated the boy's face, as he screamed in agony. Then, they beheaded him, slow- like, just like back on the Lambda Epsilon Terraforming Station.  
After the death, the image changed to the same man who made the demands to begin with. "Some time ago, a Federation team came to our newly acquired space station, and attempted to surpress us. We, the Negarani, have crushed them. And now, the rest of you will bare witness to the final moments of the Prince of Elani. If the Federation had not attempted its surpression, we would not have needed to kill the Prince of Elani. The Federation gave us no choice. For their insulence, the Prince of Elani has been killed, a testiment to the Federation, that we will no longer be held down. We are now a sovereign power, and declare it as such.  
"For any system who does not wish harm upon it, for any government who wishes to be free of the tyrany of the Federation, join us now! Together, we will drive the Federation out of our holy lands, out of our childrens' playgrounds, and away from our families! We will be free! Long live the Negarani!"  
And the transmission ends.  
After a long pause, Kim reported another comm signal. "Captain? Prime Minister Soliel is on the comm."  
McGawan nodded. "Put her through."  
The screen image changed, displaying Prime Minister Soliel. "Captain, I know you did everything you could... to save my boy..."  
McGawan fell to his knees, on the upper deck, in front of all of his officers. "From the bottom of my heart, Prime Minister... I'm so sorry."  
Tears ran down Soliel's eyes. "So am I, Captain. So am I. The government has ruled that the actions of the Negarani are to be condemned. However, so is the failure of the rescue attempt by the Federation. As a result, the Elani have withdrawn from the Federation. I am sorry it has come to this, Captain. I have another son, who is living with his wife in the Krix system. I do not wish any more harm to come to my family, or to the families of the Elani, just because we are part of the Federation. I will not put any more of my people at risk. I'm sorry, Captain. I am truly sorry." With that, the transmission ended.  
Slowly, McGawan got to his feet. A crewman, who had just come to ops, not realizing the situation, handed McGawan a padd. The padd was then thrown across the ops center, with such a force, that it shattered it totally. And, in one swift motion, McGawan's fist found its way to that same crewman's jaw.  
Quickly, Wing sent a few large men to contain the Captain. "Take him to sickbay!" Wing ordered. After a while, McGawan did not struggle. He freely went.  
"You know," Kim said, breaking the silence that followed, "I don't blame the Captain."  
Nakajima lifted an eyebrow at the statement. "Somehow, Mister Kim, I agree with that statement. We have a long way to go. Take command, Mister Kim. I'll be in my office."  
Nakajima took to the lower level, and entered into her office. In the berth that once docked the Enterprise, the Gulfstream underwent extensive external repairs. Workbees began to work ferociously on the aft section of the Gulfstream, repairing one nacell, and replacing another.  
Elsewhere, a cargo hauler returned to the hauler bay, as the Detroit departed the station. The Constellation-class U.S.S. Detroit, commanded by Captain Chris Grear, pointed its way to Deep Space Nine, screaming into warp, leaving Starbase 248 behind, to its destiny...  
  
**Executive Producer  
Man of Trek Lore**


	6. Closing Credits

**Cast  
  
Bruce McGawan  
  
Kaori Nakajima  
  
Harry Kim  
  
Tao Xan Nu Wing  
  
Michael Dallas**

**Special Guests  
  
Jean-Luc Picard  
  
Bruce Madden  
  
Worf  
  
Julian Bashir  
  
Ezri Dax  
  
Tom Paris  
  
Geordie La Forge  
  
Nicholai Daniels  
  
Rachel Kelliram  
  
Station Terrorist Leader  
  
and  
  
Terrorist Leader  
As  
The Negarani Mastermind**

**STAR TREK****  
STARBASE 248  
  
Executive Producer  
Man of Trek Lore  
  
Executive Consultant  
Midnight Dove  
  
Main Characters Created by  
Man of Trek Lore  
  
Based upon "STAR TREK" Created by  
Gene Roddenberry  
  
STAR TREK  
  
Executive Producer  
Rick Berman  
Brannon Bragga  
Manny Coto  
  
©2004 Paramount Pictures  
©2004 Man of Trek Lore  
  
This is a work of FICTION. Any or all events portrayed in this story are  
made up of FICTIONAL elements. Any simililarity to actual events, or  
living people, is entirely coincidental.  
  
STAR TREK is ©1966-2004 Paramount Pictures. This work is a work of FAN- MADE FICTION. It is made for the sole purpose of entertaining the fans, ONLY. No profit is being sought by the release of this production. As a work of FAN FICTION, the production staff is NOT affiliated with Paramount Television, Pictures, or any departement that deals officially with STAR  
TREK production.  
  
No copyright infringement intended.  
  
Characters and properties are all ©Paramount Pictures  
  
All rights reserved under copyright law.  
  
If you wish to give feedback, please feel free to freely REVIEW this story.  
  
You may also directly contact MAN OF TREK LORE at   
  
For news of Everything Trek,  
Browse, Bicker, and Boldly Go ****  
  
MAN OF TREK LORE would like to give special thanks to MIDNIGHT DOVE, for her encouraging critiques, great ideas, and support. The story could not  
have continued without your encouragement.  
  
Also, to my fiance – who I thank for loving me every day, and being there  
for me always. Naomi, I LOVE YOU!  
  
**

** ©2004 Paramount Pictures **

**Hosted **


End file.
